Recomencemos
by viikodiinaxkarii
Summary: Una cartaa despierta sentimientos antiguos nunca olvidados, Huddy Michigan!
1. Una Cartaa?

**Disclaimer: Ni HouseMD, Ni House, Ni Cuddy me pertenecen si no la serie se llamaria HUDDY MD! ahaha**** xDD**

* * *

**"Una Cartaa?"**

Miércoles por la tarde, Cuddy estaba hundida en trabajo, era uno de esos días en los que odiaba ser la única que podía mantener el Hospital en pie, Eran las 7 de la noche, llevaba su 5 late de la tarde. Fastidiada decidió dejar el resto del trabajo para mañana, Guardo sus cosas dispuesta a ir a casa.

-Doctora Cuddy – su asistente entro a la oficina – llego esto para usted!

-Sea lo que sea, puede esperar. Hasta mañana Michael – Se dispuso a salir

-Pero el mensajero dijo que era importante – se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, quiso seguir caminado pero ahí estaba de nuevo su Responsabilidad –

-Bien, veamos que es – dejo el maletín en el suelo & miro el sobre – _**Universidad Michigan**_ – Es de la universidad se sorprendió al ver el sobre, lo abrió y comenzó a leer –

_La Universidad Michigan_

_Tiene el honor de invitarle a la Reunión de Ex alumnos de la_

_Facultad de medicina, Que tendrá lugar en, _

_El campus de Medicina "Andrew Thomas", En el auditorio Frente al Edificio 7, el día Viernes 11 de Diciembre. A Las 9:00pm_

_Esperando contar con su presencia, Reciba un cordial saludo._

_Atte: Dr. Kathleen __McCarthy_

Cuddy se quedo pensativa, hacia años que no sabía nada de la universidad, olvido la última vez que se vio con su compañera de Dormitorio, Michael noto el estado de Cuddy.

-Dra. Cuddy? – Coloco una mano sobre su hombro – Dra. Se encuentra bien?

-Si, no te preocupes – no sabia por que le asombraba tanto esa carta, Pero el solo hecho de pensar que regresaría a donde paso uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, donde tantas noches en vela paso estudiando, donde… donde, donde conoció a House.

-Bien entonces Dra. Me retiro – el chico le hablo dedicándole una sonrisa – Con su permiso.

-Si – Ahí estaba la razón del por que le sorprendía la carta, volver a donde conoció a House era como, reanimar el sentimiento que por años trato de olvidar. Se quedo pensativa mirando fijamente el nombre de la Universidad, no supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo así. Hasta que el tono de su celular comenzó a sonar – Bueno?, Si marina ya voy en camino a casa, Ok! Adiós!

Salió de su oficina & el ascensor se abrió, Observo a dos hombres que enseguida reconoció, eran House y Wilson, Sus miradas se conectaron, con ese magnetismo que tuvieron desde el primer momento, Wilson vio a Cuddy salir y la saludo con un movimiento de mano, Cuddy respondió al saludo de la misma forma y House solo siguió mirándola. Cuddy salió del hospital directo a su auto.

Wilson noto la forma en que ambos se miraban. Y se mantuvo en silencio hasta llegar a la barra de comida en la cafetería.

-Y, que vas a hacer?

-Sobre que? – House aparentaba no saber a que se refería Wilson –

-Con la reunión?

-Oh! Lo había olvidado, pues no lo se que se supone que debo hacer? Ir y ver las enormes sonrisas y lo idiotas que se convirtieron todos? – House camino con su bandeja de comida en la mano y paso frente a la cajera – El paga! – dijo señalando a Wilson y sentándose en una mesa al fondo. Wilson llego a la mesa en pocos minutos.

-Vamos no tienes curiosidad por ver a tus viejos amigos?

-Na, Ya no soy el mismo y apuesto a que ellos tampoco – dio una gran mordida a su emparedado y le ropo una papa frita a Wilson – Además es muy lejos y no se me hace muy divertida la idea de conducir 4 hrs, solo para ver a un montón de idiotas! En ese caso mejor me quedo aquí, tu casa queda mas cerca.

Wilson ignoro el comentario de House – Ese montón de idiotas, un día fueron tus compañeros de parranda. O es que quizá ahí algo que no me has dicho, algo que quieres evitar en Michigan? – Wilson había atacado en el punto exacto, El sabía lo que House ocultaba

-Oh Jimmy no te pongas celoso! Ninguno de ellos es mas importante que tu! – dijo tratando de evitar el tema –

-House, hablo enserio, se que ahí algo que estas evitando!

-Por dios Wilson tu siempre ves cosas que no existen! Simplemente no quiero ir!

-Claro! – Wilson hablo con un tono de vos retador – Sabes que si no vas podrías perder tu ultima oportunidad House!

-Que de que hablas? – House casi se ahoga con un pedazo de papa frita, es que Cuddy le había contado?, no Cuddy es demasiado Cuddy como para hablar de sus intimidades con Wilson –

-Tu sabes bien… - su bíper comenzó a sonar – Lo siento tengo que irme surgió una emergencia – se levanto y camino hacia la sala

-Hey no, no ven! Dime a que te refieres? – House se giro para verlo –

-Lo siento House, emergencias es el precio que tenemos que pagar los Doctores. – sonrió victorioso, olvidando por un momento la emergencia –


	2. Recuerdos

**Holaa aca otro capitulo hehe un poco mas largoo xDD Graciias a las 2 chicas que dejaron un review son muy amables espero que les guste este capi un besooo **

* * *

**"Recuerdos..."**

House termino de cenar tomo su mochila y salió del hospital al llegar a casa dejo su mochila en su sofá, no encendió ninguna luz más que la pequeña lámpara sobre el piano tomo un vaso y una botella de whisky, comenzó a tocar una canción, era una melodía lenta, tranquila muy hermosa, comenzó a dejarse envolver en las notas que lo acompañaban, a mitad de la canción saco un sobre de su saco. Observo el nombre, abrió & volvió a leer el contenido de aquella carta, se levanto & camino en penumbras hasta su habitación. Ha House no lo inundaban los recuerdos, solo aquel sentimiento que se negó a sentir durante años y que ahora venia a meterse en su vida de nuevo.

Cuddy trataba de concentrarse en un reporte medico, mientras con su otra mano mecía la cuna de Rachel, dejo el expediente, no tenia por que seguir fingiendo no tenia cabeza para nada, era increíble como una carta puede cambiar tu equilibrio perfecto. Se quito sus lentes & cerro los ojos, Se levanto guardo todo en su maletín & tomo a Rachel en brazos, necesitaba descansar. Apago la luz de la sala y se dirigió a su habitación; Cobijo a Rachel & se puso la pijama, se recostó trato de dormir dio vueltas y vueltas en la cama, No deseaba cerrar los ojos, cada que eso ocurría una imagen de su juventud aparecía ante sus ojos; "_Ella sentada en su salón de clases mientras House practicaba Lacrosse en el campo frente a su ventana"_, Volvía a abrir los ojos, _"Dios había olvidado lo bien que lucia con su equipo de Lacrosse"_ , sonrió por sus pensamientos pero aun así estaba cansada tenia sueño sus ojos se cerraban, pero ahí estaba otra imagen, _"Persiguiendo a House por los corredores de los dormitorios tratando de quitarle sus libros"_. Logró dormir a las 2 am.

6:00 am y el despertador sonó, Despertó exaltada, ni siquiera en sus sueños pudo descansar,

- _"Malditos recuerdos" _- se levanto de mala gana, se dirigió a la cocina, preparar café, tomo ropa de Rachel y regreso a su habitación, vio a si hija ya despierta sonriéndole, ella era una de las pocas personas que lograban quitar a House de sus pensamientos, Por un tiempo logro olvidar todo lo relacionado con la carta, se ducho, vistió a su hija, se arreglo y recibió a la niñera.

- Buenos días Dra. Cuddy!

- Hola Marina! – la saludo mientras terminada de alistar a Rachel – Mi hermana pasara por Rachel a las 3 pm, yo tengo una cena esta noche así que podrás irte temprano.

- Muy bien, entonces Hasta el Lunes Dra. Cuddy.

- Hasta el lunes – se acerco a Rachel – Nos vemos más tarde pequeña – beso su mejilla y salió de su casa –

Fue entonces cuando todo volvió a su mente, condujo hasta el hospital, al llegar no vio la moto de House, no le extraño así era siempre!. Entro al hospital.

- Buenos Días Dra. Cuddy - Entro al hospital y la enfermera le entrego como siempre una lista grande de papeles a firmar, notas, facturas y una bolsa blanca de papel, la cual no tomo muy enserio –

- El Dr. House ya llego?

- No Dra. Aun no llega

- Bien, en cuanto llegue dile que quiero verlo en mi oficina! – Entro a su oficina y saludo gentil mente a su asistente.

- Hola Michael!

- Buenos Días Dra.

Ambos entraron a la oficina y Cuddy comenzó a darle instrucciones a Michael

- Hoy saldré temprano, así que no ahí sitas para nadie hasta antes de las 2:00, la cena será en Ann Arbor.

- Ok! Dra. Quiere que le reserve en algún hotel en esa zona?

- Ammm… no, no creo que sea necesario, eso es todo!

- Muy bien Dra. – El chico salió –

Cuddy comenzó su rutina diaria de trabajo, Papeles y más papeles, estaba tan concentrada en un expediente que el ruido de la puerta al abrirse bruscamente la hiso saltar.

- Querías verme Jefa? – dijo House asomando la cabeza –

- Si! – se acomodo en su silla dejando de lado los expedientes y tomando un tono serio –

- Ou! Parece que es serio! – hiso un puchero de niño pequeño –

-Recibiste la invitación?

- Cual invitación – comenzó a jugar con los lápices de Cuddy –

- A la reunión de ex alumnos

- Ex alumnos? – House trato de aparentar no saber nada –

- House! – Dijo en tono severo - Sabes a que me refiero, Es esta noche!

- Por dios! Una cena de ex alumnos y no me invitaron? – abrió los ojos como platos y con tono irónico dijo – Me siento ofendido, Tan malo fui!

– Se limpio una lágrima falsa –

- House basta de bromas iras o no? – comenzó a desesperarse –

- No! – se recargo en la silla imitando a Cuddy –

- Por que? – se sorprendió –

- Pfff no pienso viajar cientos de kilómetros solo para ver que todos lucen igual de viejos que tu!

- Cuddy encaro una ceja – Que amable! – dijo irónica –

- No, es la verdad! – le sonrió tan seductoramente, como solo el sabia hacerlo – Bien si eso era todo me retiro, tengo clínica que hacer!

– Se levanto apoyado en su bastón –

- No quieres ir?, o es que no ahí algo que te lo impide – Cuddy se paro frente a el –

- Por dios! Wilson y tu se han puesto de acuerdo? Tú iras?

- Si!

- Que te diviertas! – salió de la oficina –

Regreso a su silla, _"No ira? Por que no ira…"_, así paso el resto de la mañana, Dieron las 2 de la tarde y Cuddy se alisto para acerco a su librero y vio la bolsa blanca que le habían entregado por la mañana. La abrió y vio lo que contenía.

_"Lucias bien así, Aun luces Bien"_, simples, pero poderosas palabras que despertaron recuerdos olvidados.

Saco un porta retratos y se vio 20 años atrás vestida de Animadora, tan solo recordar ese momento le hacia sonrojarse. Recordaba bien esta tonta apuesta. –

_"Bien Cuddels, si pierdes vestirás por todo un día un Lindo y tierno traje de animadora Trato hecho?" "Bien pero si Gano! Que me ofreces?" _

_"El placer de pasear conmigo" – Cuddy encaro su ceja, desde siempre ha sido un gesto característico de ella – "Si gano… si gano Guardaras silencio por todo un día!" "Pff que infantil eres…" _

_– Cuddy sonrió y extendió su mano y House también lo hiso, extendió su mano –"Trato hecho"- llego la noche y llegaron a un concurrido bar en los alrededores de Ann Arbor, bebían Cerveza y la apuesta dio marcha, House comenzó a coquetear con Cuddy – debía resistir solo 1 noche y vería a House callado por todo un día. _

_– Se acercaba cada vez mas a ella, sabia que lograría su propósito solo faltaba un poco y Cuddy caería a sus pies. – No sabia que es lo que tenia quizá sus ojos, su sonrisa, ese tono de voz que adoptaba solo con ella ó el efecto del alcohol, pero cada vez era mas difícil resistirse al rose de su boca con su mejilla. __–_

_– _Solo faltaba un poco casi llegaba a su habitación y todo acabaría, Pero no pudo lo intento pero fue en vano House la abrazo y con un simple rose mas Cuddy lo beso, House no se resistió y correspondió a ese beso, prácticamente todo el campus estaba ahí, mirándolos devorarse. 

_ Se separaron y Cuddy quedo como tonta con los ojos cerrados frente a la puerta de su habitación. El sonrió con esa coquetería tan característica de el! Esa sonrisa que derretía… __–_

_– S_e acerco a su oído y le susurro _–_

_"Gane" beso su lóbulo "mañana a primera hora te daré el uniforme y nos animaras en el partido de mañana"_

_– _volvió a besarla pero ahora un pequeño beso en sus labios que la aturdió mas. Cuddy despertó de su estado de impresión y le grito antes de que House bajara las escaleras. _–_

_"pero ese no fue el trato", la miro "Acepta tu derrota Cuddels, en el fondo eres como todas las chicas que caen ante mi encanto"_

_– _Paso su mano por su cabello y alzo el cuello de su camisa Tan lindo como siempre que volvió a dejar a Cuddy tonta ante su comentario. Entro a su habitación aceptando su derrota. –

_

* * *

_

**Gracias por Leer xDD, Pleace Un review :DD**


	3. Reencuentros ,

**Holiitaaas agaiin hehehe bueee actualizoo rapiidoo x una Increible razón suus increiblles reviews ,- haha ayeer tubee muchoooos hehe **

**Graciiaaaas mileees ,- enceriooo Graciias esperoo que iguuaal les agrade este peqe capiii hehehe **

**actualiizo rapiidoo sii hay muchoos reviews ,- como ayeeer asii qe comenteeen Pleacee xDD Liindo inicio de Semanaa Besiitoo**

** Peacee&Loovee ,- Biieeek ,-**

* * *

Que tonta se sintió al recordar eso guardo todo en la misma bolsa y salió de su oficina.

- Michael, encárgate de todo y si se ofrece algo llámame al celular!

- Si Dra. Que la pase bien en su cena!

- Gracias! Hasta el Lunes!

Casi eran las 4 pm, House bajaba con su mochila por el elevador y vio a Wilson fuera de un consultorio.

- Ya te vas? – dijo Wilson mientras el paciente salía –

- Si me decidí, Iré a la cena!

- Wilson se quedo atónito – Que fue lo que te convenció?

- Motivos que cuando crezcas entenderás Jimmy – Wilson lo vio con una mirada asesina – Como sea vine a pedirte tu auto –

- Y tu fabulosa y Fantástica moto? – dijo sarcásticamente –

- No puedo conducir, de smoking por la carretera, que dirían de un Doctor respetable como yo!

- Wilson se resigno y le dio las llaves a House – Solo ponle combustible!

- Ok Jimmy nos vemos! – salió de la consulta y se dirigió a la oficina de Cuddy –

-Y Cuddy?

-Se fue hace un par de horas, Necesita algo?

- A donde fue?

- A una cena en Ann Arbor

- Salió sin decir más. -

– Ya era tarde llego a su casa y se ducho, Se enfundo en un smoking negro, Lucia como un caballero, el negro del smoking resaltaba el azul intenso de sus ojos, tomo su abrigo y las llaves del auto – Cuddy aun seguía en su casa terminando de arreglarse, había comprado un vestido negro largo, sin tirantes, con un escote en la espalda, llevaba el pelo alzado con una peineta, un leve maquillaje, salió de su casa y se dispuso a tomar carretera. –

– House fue el primero en llegar al entrar, todo el mundo lo reconoció, Siendo un doctor de re nombre mundial era difícil no hacerlo, sus viejos compañeros del equipo de Lacrosse se acercaron a el, mientras charlaban el buscaba a Cuddy pero ni señas de ella. –

- Greg! – un pelirrojo de tez blanca se acerco a el – Me recuerdas cierto?

- He… claro, claro Richard! – los otros hombres que hacia un momento estaban con el se retiraron quedando solo House y Richard –

- Que ha sido de tu vida? – le decía mientras le ofrecía un vaso de whisky – Aun te gusta no?

- Pero claro que si! – Tomo el vaso – Pues todo bien! – no tenia muchas ganas de hablar –

- Supe de tu accidente hace un par de años pero no pude localizarte, lo único que supe fue que trabajabas con Lisa, eso es cierto? – Esto último lo dijo en tono de pregunta –

- Si, soy jefe del departamento de Diagnostico medico – seguía buscando a Cuddy –

- Y es Lisa Cuddy? Tu eterna enamorada de 2do año?

- Pues lo de eterna enamorada no lo se, pero si es Lisa Cuddy! – La plática se tornaba un tanto aburrida, aun que Richard fue su amigo y compañero de dormitorio, no había mucho tema de conversación interesante para House –

- Y te casaste? – Richard se mostraba interesado –

- No, pero veo que tu si – dijo señalando su mano –

- Si, y tu no te casaste con Lisa?, todos creíamos que lo harían

- Pues no! Ya ven que no – sus ojos casi salen de su cara al ver a Cuddy –

- Greg te pasa algo? – Richard miro hacia donde House veía, y reconoció a Cuddy – Esa de ahí es Lisa? Wow! – exclamo sorprendido –

- Si es ella – no sabía lo que le pasaba pero no podía dejar de verla –

- Vaya que se ha conservado bien!

- y House volvió a ser House – Y eso que no has visto los modelitos que lleva al hospital!

- Wow me imagino lo que ha de causar en todos! – dijo mirando a House –

- Si, es la Gran decana con un Gran trasero! – House rio ante su comentario –

- Genial, este es el Greg que conocí! – le dijo alzando su brazo para brindar –

- Si – ya se había roto el hielo se sentía más libre alzo también su vaso y brindaron –

Cuddy se quedo cerca de la puerta donde se encontró con una de sus compañeras de su mismo piso donde dormía

- Hey Lisa! – le saludo una morena de ojos claro –

- Hola Carol – devolvió el saludo – Mira a quien eh encontrado!

- Lisa – le saludo un hombre rubio – Me recuerdas verdad!

- Claro que si Nicolas – se sonrojo levemente al ver a uno de sus ex novios – Como te ha ido?

- No mejor que a ti – se acerco y beso su mejilla – Supe que eres Decana!

- Si y Tu, Director del Campus de medicina de Harvard

- Wow vaya que estas enterada!

- Hace un par de años fui a una conferencia y me pareció reconocer tu nombre!

- Ya veo que se recuerdan muy bien! – hablo la morena un poco nerviosa – No me gusta hacer mal tercio Los dejo! – se despidió – Te veo mas tarde Lisa!

- Quieres tomar algo? – le ofreció su brazo a Cuddy –

- Claro!

– Caminaron y Lisa pudo ver a House, se desconcertó, y una sensación de Emoción y nervios la invadió, estaban ahí de nuevo, juntos en donde todo comenzó. –

-Te encuentras bien Lisa?

-Em… Si, si todo bien! – Cuddy vio cada vez mas cerca a House y no pudo evitar ponerse mas nerviosa –

-Mira quien esta aquí! – Nicolas se paro justo frente a House –

* * *

**Otra pequeña entrega xDD Dejeen un review Pleacee ,- me hacen Muy Feliz **

**Gracias por Leer ,-**


	4. Bailamos?

**Holiitaaaas hehe que deciir como no fuii al colee actualiizoo haha, Muchisisismas Graciia x sus reviews hehe son muchoos para mi ya qe nnk habia teniidoo tantoos reviews Muchisisimas Graciias a todaaas las qe se daan tiempiito para dejar un review hehe espero que ese capii le guusteee xDD, este fiic ya tiene un final, pero quiizaa lo continuuee todo depende de si les esta gustando o no, asi que ustedes deciideeen heheeh xDD buenoo no les distraigo maas un besoo& quiizaa actualliize mañana todoo depende de sus reviews ^.^hehe besoo**

**Peace&Loovee.- xDD**

* * *

**"Bailamos?"**

- Pero si es Nicolas! – dijo House al ver a Lisa del brazo de Nicolas – y Lisa!, Wow! Se re encontraron y el amor nació de nuevo?

- House! – dijo Cuddy algo nerviosa, recordado lo que había sucedió años atrás –

- Aquí no estamos en el hospital Lissie – susurro acercándose a su oído –

- Trabajan Juntos? – El rubio se sorprendió – No lo mencionaste Lisa

- No hubo tiempo! Es Jefe del departamento de diagnostico Medico

- Hay tanto que contar, Cierto Lisa? – House disfrutaba ver así de nerviosa a Lisa –

Nicolas miraba la forma de interactuar de Cuddy y House – Es que ustedes dos se han casado? – pregunto sin pena alguna el rubio –

-Dios no! – dijeron al unisonó House y Cuddy –

-Doble negación eso suena raro! – hablo Richard que hasta el momento de había estado callado –

- Nicolas! – _un grupo de chichas lo llamaba desde lejos –_

- Me disculpan un momento, ahora vuelvo Lisa – Nicolas miro a House y el solo sonrió –

- Así a sido siempre no Lisa?

-Cierra la boca House!

- Creo que a mi también me llamaron! – Richard escapo de esa incomoda situación –

- No llevas ni 1 hora aquí y ya conquistaste a medio campus de nuevo!

-Y tu? No te quedas atrás! Con Richard apartados de todo y tienen a todas hablando de ustedes!

-Ya sabes, el talento nunca se pierde!

- Encaro la ceja – Que haces aquí? Dijiste que no vendrías!

- Si te molesta puedo irme! – Hiso como si se preparara para caminar –

- No, no me molesta solo me sorprende

- Solo admite que por dentro te morías de ganas de que viniera a esta dichosa reunión – se acerco peligrosamente a ella –

- Que? – Cuddy comenzó a reír – por dios House ya no soy la novata a la que podías poner nerviosa –

-No querrás apostar de nuevo o si? La ultima vez no todo salió como esperabas! – levanto las cejas –

- Cuddy iba a responderle cuando escucho su nombre – Lisa! – le grito Emily su mejor amiga de la universidad – No pudo evitarlo se emociono tenían años de no verse –

- Emily! – camino en dirección a su amiga y se abrazaron –

- Pero solo mírate! Sigues igual que la última vez que nos vimos –

- Cuando es que la viste? Ayer? – hablo House –

- Pero si es Greg House – se acerco a saludarlo – Vaya que no has cambiado! Y que no me has olvidado!

- Como olvidar a mis dos novatas Favoritas! – sonrió tan encantador como siempre –

- Ya no lo somos! – Emily parecía muy tranquila a diferencia de Cuddy – Han venido juntos!

- No Emily yo acabo de llegar! –Cuddy se adelanto antes de que House digiera otro acido comentario –

- Ya veo que se llevan igual de Bien!

- Pero claro! Mejor que antes! – House paso su brazo por la espada de Cuddy y la abrazo – Cierto cariño?

- Cariño? Pues que es lo que me perdí? Son Pareja! Y están disgustados?

- Por dios, no! – no pudo continuar hablando ya que la interrumpió House –

- No, Disgustados jamás, cierto? – la pego mas a el –

- Deja ya tanto teatro House – rompió el abrazo –

- House alguien quiere Saludarte – se acerco de nuevo Richard señalando a una morena de ojos grises –

- Me disculpan, ya vengo cariño! No me extrañes!

- Vete ya House! – Cuddy lo asesino con la mirada –

- Vaya que sigue siendo el mismo – dijo Emily –

- Si el mismo tonto! –dijo un poco molesta –

- Solo un tonto? Ya no es un tonto encantador? – dijo en burla Emily –

- Emily!

- Ya veo que tu tampoco cambias! – ven vamos con las chicas –

– Ambos se separaron, cada tanto se buscaban con la mirada, sin perderse la pista. La velada transcurrió muy tranquila,

viejos amigos encontrándose, contándose sus vidas. En poco tiempo las parejas se fueron formando en el centro de la pista. –

– House miro a Lisa, parecía estar muy divertida, El estaba divirtiéndose con sus ex compañeros, noto que poco a poco las amigas de Cuddy eran llevadas a la pista de baile, solo quedaba Cuddy y Emily. –

– House llego hasta ella. –

-Lisa – la sorprendo por la espalda – bailemos!

- Cuddy se giro a verlo y solo vio la encantadora sonrisa de House, no pudo negarse –

– Si claro! – Caminaron a la pista en silencio, House paso sus manos abrazándola por la cintura y Cuddy por el cuello, se movían en silencio –

- Crees que no lo note House! – dijo Cuddy rompiendo el silencio –

- A que te refieres!

- Nicolas se dirigía hacia mi cuando tu llegaste! Celoso?

- De quien? Del rubio piel de durazno que te trae loca?, Para nada!

- Claro! – Cuddy solo sonrió –

– La melodía termino, pero inmediatamente comenzó a sonar otra, no se separaron siguieron bailando lentamente, Cuddy tenia la cabeza en el pecho de House cerca de su cuello,

el podía sentir su suave respiración, bajo su boca y beso su cabeza, lo que provoco que Cuddy lo mirara, ambos sonrieron, se acercaron hasta que sus labios se unieron, se besaban lentamente, reconociendo el sabor de sus labios, la exigencia de aire los hiso separarse,

Cuddy volvió a esconder su cara en el cuello de House y el le canto al oído, provocando en Cuddy una sonrisa por demás hermosa! –

-_For you are not alone, For I'm here with you, Though we're far apart, You're always in my heart… __You're not Alone!_

- Cuddy miro a House y el le sonrió, lo beso de nuevo un beso corto y tierno – Pero fueron interrumpidos por una Pelirroja

- Greg! Al fin te encuentro, en cuanto supe que habías venido comencé a buscarte– lo abrazo –

- Cuddy sintió que en ese sitio estaba de mas y en ella surgió aquel sentimiento que tantas veces provocaba House en ella –

– Disculpen los dejo solos, Nos vemos House!

- Lisa… - susurro House al ver que Cuddy se iba –

- Interrumpí algo? – dijo la pelirroja poniendo cara inocente –

- Creo que si, Discúlpame Sandra. Ya regreso – House comenzó a caminar hacia la salida pero la mujer lo detuvo –

- Espera quiero charlar contigo un momento! – lo tomo del brazo –

- House vio a Cuddy salir del salón, se miraron y Cuddy le dedico una sonrisa bacía, triste y se fue –

- Lo siento! –

– House soltó su brazo y camino lo mas rápido que podía con su bastón, para alcanzar a Cuddy.

Al salir no vio a nadie, estaba obscuro y comenzaba a nevar. No tenia idea de donde se había metido Cuddy,

una idea le cruzo la mente y comenzó a caminar bajo la nieve, vio el salón de música y una luz tenue se veía atreves de la puerta entreabierta,

entro y la vio sentada en la banca del piano, se acerco silenciosamente a ella. –

- Sabia que estarías aquí! Por que te fuiste?

- Era obvio que solo querían estar contigo!

- Celosa? – tomo delicadamente su barbilla obligándola a mirarlo –

- Claro que no!, ambos estamos actuando raro – aparto la vista – Supongo que es por que aquí ahí muchos recuerdos!

- Por que actúas así? Hace un momento…

- Hace un momento, nos dejamos llevar solo eso! Hoy el mar de recuerdos nos invadió, Mañana seremos los mismos!

- Y si eso pasara, por que no aprovechar este momento!

- Por que no quiero crearme falsas expectativas! – Lo abrazo – No hagas mas difícil esto!

- Cuddy!

- Por favor Greg, no quiero pasar por esto, no de nuevo! – Se acerco y le dio un último beso –

* * *

**Otrooo MiniCapiii hehehe espero que les aiia gustadooo, dejeen un review Pleacee... **

**– Graciias por Leeer ^.^ –**


	5. Sentimientos

**Holitaaaaas xDD ok subii tardesiito por que buenoo muchas me dijieron que querian un capi las largo asi que decidi agregarle a este un recuerdo mas de Michigan, haciendo referencia a como imagine yo su primera gran noche, hehe espero les guste, en realidad esas escenas me daan mucho trabajo escribirlas haha por que no se que poner, pero espero que les agrade encerio xDD dejen su coment pleacee para saber que taal, esta es 1 de las 2 escenas de ese tipo que tiene mi ff la otra es un poquito mas entonadita hehe xDD ya lo veran bueno dejo de distraerles, Graciaas Milees encerio x sus reviews me han llenado de felicidad encerioo Graciaas, **

**Peace&Loovee Biieeek!**

* * *

Al salir del auditorio, decidió caminar por el gran campus recordando cosas de su pasado, cuanto tiempo pasó recostada en el pasto leyendo cada libro que llegaba a sus manos. Recordando como se quedaba horas despierta en aquella biblioteca que se veía al fondo del largo corredor de los salones, había entrado lo que antes era su dormitorio, como era diciembre no había alumnos en la universidad, miro y todo seguía igual, tal ves las camas estaban en diferente lugar pero para ella todo era exactamente igual que hace 20 años, salió y camino hacia la biblioteca, al entrar vio en la vitrina de recuerdos y trofeos fotos de muchas de las mejores generaciones de estudiantes, premios del equipo de Lacrosse, de matemáticas, ciencias, medicina experimental y del concurso de endocrinología que se realizaba a nivel nacional, por supuesto que en cada una de esas fotos salían ella y House, recordaba las palabras de la directora les dijo a ella y House cuando finalizaron su carrera, _"Serán grandes promesas de la medicina"_ no se había equivocado, observo con detenimiento la foto de el campeonato de Lacrosse, House junto al entrenador y la directora, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo y recordar lo que paso aquel día.

_- Felicidades! – Cuddy lo sorprendió hablándole a sus espaldas –_

_- Miren quien esta aquí, mi animadora preferida – dijo House girándose para mirarla y la tomo por la cintura como siempre lo hacia para ponerla nerviosa –_

_- No te aproveches House, solo vine a felicitarte la noticia llego muy rápido a los dormitorios, debo regresar a estudiar –_

_- Oh! Cuddels, siempre eres tan aburrida? – la beso y Cuddy no se negó, el beso se prolongo varios segundos – creo que no! – House iba a besarla de nuevo pero llego el entrenador –_

_- Recibiste un buen premio no House?- dijo el entrenador McKenzie viendo a House y Cuddy abrazados –_

_- Creo que si _

_- Crees que si? Hay House que va a pensar tu novia! – señalo a Cuddy que estaba un poco sonrojada –_

_- Tiene razón – le dio un beso rápido a Cuddy – mucha razón!_

_- Bien, los dejare solos, Bien hecho House!, Adiós señorita Cuddy!_

_- Adiós profesor McKenzie!_

_- Por que todos creen que somos novios – dijo inocentemente House mirando a Cuddy –_

_- Ja, por que será – dijo dejando de abrazarlo y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras –_

_- A donde vas? – House la alcanzo y la tomo de la mano – no iras conmigo a la fiesta?_

_- Te dije que tengo que estudiar y… – House la beso, un beso tierno, algo que sorprendió a Cuddy, al dejar de besarse Cuddy siguió hablando – tengo tareas, además teng… – volvió a besarla mas intensamente – tengo que entregar varios libros a la biblioteca y – la beso por tercera vez – tal vez, pueda ir solo un rato a la fiesta – sonrió al igual que House, caminaron juntos a los dormitorios –_

_- Bien me iré a cambiar, nos vemos atrás del auditorio en 30 minutos – volvió a besarla –_

_- Ok, se puntual! – se dirigieron a sus dormitorios, 30 minutos después Cuddy llego puntual, como siempre House aun no llegaba, pasaron 10 minutos mas y House llego caminando tranquilamente –_

_- Para eso querías que viniera? – Cuddy estaba molesta – me voy ve tu solo a tu fiesta – comenzó a caminar –_

_- No espera, espera! Cuddy! – la alcanzo – no te enojes tenia que arreglar algo, lo siento – pero Cuddy no se detenía y seguía caminado – vamos Cuddels – seguía caminando tras de ella – Lisa! – Cuddy paro en seco y lo miro –_

_- Que? – le miro enojada y nerviosa, casi nunca le llamaba por su nombre –_

_- Lo siento! – dijo en tono sincero – en verdad!_

_- Bien, solo por que no quiero que pases mal este día! – le sonrío –_

_Sabes, se hace tarde vámonos – caminaron hacia la motocicleta – sube _

_Por dios, odio tu moto! _

_No es moto, es una Harley Davidson clásica! – replico House –_

_Como sea! – subió y se coloco el casco – _

_Llegaron a la fiesta, House era el más solicitado, ya que era el capitán del equipo, pero en ningún momento se alejo de Cuddy, siempre se mantuvieron tomados de la mano, o abrazados, besándose en ratos, la fiesta siguió, cerca de las 9:30 pm House le hablo a Cuddy mientras tomaban junto a otros chicos_

_Hey Cuddy! – llamo su atención hablándole al oído –_

_Que pasa? _

_Quiero irme ya! – decía con voz de niño pequeño –_

_Ok ya vámonos! – dijo riendo al ver su cara, tomaron sus abrigos y salieron sin despedirse de nadie –_

_No tenias muchas ganas de venir a esta fiesta? Pensé que saldrás hasta estar ebrio! – le decía Cuddy mientras caminaban –_

_Jamás! Yo nunca conduzco bebido! – decía fingiendo indignación – además, estoy cansado, si no lo recuerdas Gane un torneo!_

_No fuiste solo tu, tenias un equipo contigo, todos ganaron! _

_Si, si claro! Ellos también – se detuvieron frente a la moto y ambos subieron, House conducía pero Cuddy comenzó a darse cuenta que no era el camino a la universidad, no dijo nada, House nunca tomaba bien el camino correcto, llegaron a la universidad –_

_Bien ve a descansar, nos vemos mañana! – Cuddy le dio un beso en la mejilla –_

_Espera! Aun no quiero ir a dormir! – _

_Pero dijiste que estabas cansado – le dijo Cuddy sentándose en la moto de nuevo – _

_Estaba cansado, pero de estar en la fiesta! – viéndola ahí sentada, tan sencilla y con su sonrisa mirando los grandes campos de la universidad, la beso esta vez mas fuerte, la abrazo, la tomo por sorpresa, pero Cuddy no se negó también lo abrazo, y se besaban pausado, tomando aire y volviendo a besarse –_

_Bien entonces, que quieres hacer? – dijo Cuddy cuando recupero el aliento –_

_Pues… – la miro y sonrío coquetamente –_

_Todo menos eso que piensas! – dijo bajándose dela moto –_

_Oh que aburrida eres! – caminaron por el campus un par de horas mas, a las 11:30 estaban ya frente al dormitorio de Cuddy –_

_Bien, tengo que dormir y además arreglar la habitación, Emily no esta y dejo hecho un desastre el dormitorio – _

_Así que Emily no esta – dijo House acorralándola entre el y la puerta –_

_House! No – dijo Cuddy en tono serio – no soy como las chicas a las que estas acostumbrado! – lo aparto –_

_Y quien dijo eso? Yo se que no lo eres, además todos piensan que somos novios y los novios… – House, movió insistentemente las cejas –_

_No somos novios! – Cuddy reía por el comentario de House –_

_Oh! No me digas eso Cuddels, rompes mi corazón – se seco una lagrima falsa y puso cara de niño bueno –_

_Si eso es seguro! – _

_Vamos lisa, sabes que quieres ser mi novia!_

_Si claro que si no sabes, cada noche sueño con eso! – dijo irónica –_

_Solo con eso? – abrió la puerta y entro con Cuddy, le abrazaba –_

_No sabes lo que es la ironía? – sabia que eso no llevaría a nada bueno, ella no seria una de sus amiguitas nocturnas – puedes quedarte hasta que termine de ordenar, después iras a tu dormitorio ok! –_

_Que aburrida, ok! Pero no te ayudare! – se sentó sobre su cama, Cuddy comenzó a levantar zapatos, ropa, libros, libros y mas libros. Salió a llevar la ropa a la lavandería, cuando regreso encontró a House dormido, -" wow que bien que no estaba cansado" – pensó Cuddy y lo cubrió con una manta, siguió ordenando, caminaba en la oscuridad y tiro un libro, provocando un ruido y House despertó – _

_No estaba dormido – dijo abriendo los ojos –_

_Nadie dijo eso! – le sonrío y sentó junto a el – te acompaño a tu dormitorio, ahí descansaras mejor! – _

_No, me gusta mas tu cama! Es cómoda – jalo a Cuddy y quedaron los dos acostados – _

_Bien quédate pero yo dormiré afuera! – decía tratando de levantarse pero House ya la había abrazado y la beso de nuevo, siempre o casi siempre se besaban, pero ese día había sido especial, le había besado mas veces de lo normal! No pudo evitarlo, pero sus besos la desorientaban, siempre había sido así, House comenzó a quitarle su abrigo y los zapatos deportivos que ella llevaba, Cuddy no puso resistencia, el se quito su saco y los zapatos también, sabia que podía arrepentirse, pero no podía detenerlo, se besaban, House se quito lentamente su playera, Cuddy vio su abdomen en la oscuridad de su habitación, el le ayudo a quitarse la playera, en algún momento los jeans de ambos de perdieron con toda su ropa, House le besaba tiernamente, Cuddy tenia nervios, jamás le diría que el seria el primero, su ropa intima desapareció entre cada beso que ambos de regalaban, House sabia que ella no era como todas, era especial, lo sabia por eso hacia todo tan lento, no quería presionarla, quería que sintiera que era bien, no sabia por que se comportaba así con ella pero, sabia que era ella alguien especial! La acaricio y beso desde su cabello, sus suaves mejillas, su cuello, su pecho, su plano abdomen, sus piernas, Cuddy lo acariciaba, su abdomen, besaba su cuello, pasando las manos por su cabello, sabían lo que seguía de aquel momento de caricias, lo querían, ella le quería a el, quería que fuese el primero, aun que nunca lo aceptara, siempre lo quiso, Se sintió nervioso, como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacia, quería cuidarla, se adentro en ella, Cuddy hizo un gesto al sentirlo, gracias a la oscuridad el no pudo verlo, se movía lento sintiendo como poco a poco el cuerpo de ella se movía de acuerdo al de el, de ambas gargantas se escapaban grandes suspiros, le besaba el cuello, lo movimientos eran mas rápidos y frenéticos, Cuddy no podía evitar que se escaparan de su garganta algún grito, House tampoco podía evitarlo, Cuddy se abrazo de su cuello, al momento que sintió que no podía sentir algo mas, llego al éxtasis de ese bello momento, House no tardo mucho en llegar también, sus respiraciones agitadas inundaban la habitación, no hablaron mas esa noche, la abrazo y se cubrieron con las sabanas de su cama, Cuddy se quedo dormida sobre su pecho, le abrazo y también durmió. Por primera vez se quedaba a dormir acompañado de alguien y le gusto que ese alguien fuera ella, Lisa! –_

No se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo se quedo ahí mirando la foto, no sabia que solo cosas tan simples como una foto o una carta, cambiaban tanto en tan solo una noche. Pero recordar esa noche le hizo darse cuenta que lo que siente por House nunca desapareció, también sabia que debía dejarlo atrás. Llego a su auto, pero parecía que el mundo estaba en contra de ella, la nieve impedía que el coche pudiera salir del estacionamiento

-No puede ser posible! – trato de abrir una puerta – Vamos que pasa!

- Creí que ya te habías ido! – llego House – Me estabas esperando?

- House! – trato de mirarlo pero no pudo –

- Puedo llevarte!

- No gracias llamare un taxi! – se levanto y comenzó a caminar a la avenida –

- Vamos Cuddy no seas tonta, ni siquiera traes abrigo – se quito el saco y lo coloco en la espalda de Cuddy –

- Déjame House! – grito, pero después se lanzo a sus brazos –

- Tranquila – solo la abrazo – ven vamos al auto – juntos se fueron abrazados, House le abrió la puerta –

Subió al auto y salió directo a la carretera Cuddy se quedo dormida con su cabeza recargada en el hombro de House. Se detuvo y Cuddy se despertó.

-Hola! – se incorporo – Donde estamos?

- Am… No tengo idea! Creo que nos perdimos llamare a Wilson – saco su celular – No ahí señal aquí saldré del auto.

- Espera! – Cuddy bajo también tomando el abrigo de House – Dios esta helado aquí afuera! – se acerco a House y le dio su abrigo –

- Estas loca entra al auto te enfermaras!

- Toma el abrigo! Tu también puedes enfermarte eres un ser humano! – Cuddy miro alrededor, todo era obscuro y solitario – Esto esta mal! House donde estamos?

- No lo será mejor que entremos, nadie nos ha visto y estamos mas seguros en el auto anda ven - Cuddy no se movía – Cuddy anda entremos!

- Hay algo ahí – señalo un punto indefinido entre los arboles del bosque –

- Es solo tu imaginación, o un animal entremos al auto – la tomo del brazo y ambos subieron en la parte de atrás –

- Se que suena infantil, pero tengo miedo, estoy segura que vi algo! – seguía mirando por la ventana –

- Deja eso ya Cuddy todo esta bien, será mejor que duermas –

- Y tu? – Cuddy se acerco a el y cubrió a ambos con el abrigo –

- Alguien debe estar despierto

- Y ese debes ser tu por que?... Por que eres el Hombre? – Cuddy se rio – Nada de eso o ambos descansamos o me quedo despierta contigo

- Entonces, que se supone que haremos? – dijo House en tono provocativo –

- Nada de lo que estas pensando! – sonrió Cuddy ante el comentario de House –

- Por que no? Así compartiríamos mas el calor corporal! – levanto insistente sus cejas –

- No House! – Contrariamente a lo que decía, se acercaba más –

* * *

**Gracias Miles por Leer xDD dejen un review Pleacee, Les quierooo xDD**


	6. De Nuevo

**Holaaa no tengo excusa bueno si la verdad si esque el colegioo :s empezeee & horriblee todooo :'( pero bueee aca les dejoo un capii re cortiitoo pero espero que les gustee & de nuevo disculpas :DD **

* * *

**De Nuevo 3**

- Por que no? Así compartiríamos mas el calor corporal! – levanto insistente sus cejas –

- No House! –

- Tu dijiste que no, hace unas Horas por que, Al día siguiente seriamos los mismos! – Cuddy lo miro confundida – Técnicamente Hoy ya es sábado! Y al parecer seguimos Juntos! –

– Cuddy no respondió palabra alguna ante tal razonamiento de El solo se limito a recostarse sobre su pecho, con su cabeza escondida en el cuello de el sintiendo su calor, se quedaron en silencio largo rato, Se quedo dormido, sintiendo el suave respirar de ella en sus cuello y el olor a flores que desprendía su cabello. Lo miro, su cara reflejaba una sensación de paz al estar dormido que la cautivo, pocas veces le había visto así, no pudo resistirse y lo beso, un beso tierno pero profundo, El le correspondió el beso sin abrir los ojos, mientras ella seguía besándole tiernamente, acariciando sus mejillas mordiendo levemente su labio inferior, logrando así que la piel de el nefrólogo se erizara, La tomo por la cadera acercándola mas a su cuerpo.

Abandono su boca para besar tiernamente su hombro desnudo, acariciando su cintura, ella cerro los ojos sintiendo libremente aquellas manos de pianista recorrer su figura, comenzó a deshacerse de aquel broche sencillo del vestido de ella, lento, todo era muy lento ambos disfrutando cada vez que sus cuerpos se rosaban. Como por inercia ella contorneaba los labios de el con sus dedos, bajando por su cuello, directo a los botones de su camisa, cedieron rápidamente como si comprendieran lo que ambos cuerpos deseaban, el se dejo acariciar que ella tomara el ritmo que deseara, ya llegaría el momento en que el también hiciera hacerla sentir a su modo, le ayudo a quitarse la camisa, ella bajo su boca recorriendo con ella su pecho, mientras sus manos exploraban su espalda hasta el borde de sus pantalones, el tomo su cara guiándola de nuevo a sus labios, ansiaba besarlos de nuevo, sus miradas se encontraron y No necesito mas palabras, En un rápido movimiento el quedo sobre ella, bajo lentamente el vestido de Cuddy, la vio en ropa interior, se quedo mirándola un par de minutos, logrando que la Decana se sonrojara, comenzó a besar su cuello y el contorno del sostén, ella disfrutaba de cada caricia que el le proporcionaba con esas perfectas manos.

Lo atrajo hacia ella pasando sus manos por el cuello de el para besarlo, poco a poco la ropa que aun llevaban se perdió en el piso del auto. Ambos en ropa interior, House recorría la esbelta figura de ella, reviviendo cada curva que había sido grabada, cada centímetro de piel en su memoria, Quito el sostén de Cuddy y sin preámbulos beso, acaricio y mordió levemente los pechos de Cuddy , provocando en ella una corriente eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo, Cuddy movía su cadera de una forma lenta y provocativa haciendo que ambos sexos se rozaran, creando una fricción que les brindaba un lento e interminable placer, House paso de su pecho al abdomen de Cuddy jugando con su ombligo, para seguir su camino hacia los muslos de ella, en un movimiento sutil consiguió quitar la ultima prenda que aun portaba ella, dirigió su mano y se adentro en su sexo, acariciándolo formando círculos, que provocaron en ella gemidos de placer que hacían que su mano se moviera cada vez mas.

Cuddy lo tomo por el cuello lo beso y mordió al mismo tiempo ganado un suspiro de el, en el mismo instante que introducía su mano dentro de su bóxer, tomo entre sus manos el sexo de House y comenzó con movimientos lentos haciendo a el suspirar y a la vez que acelerara su mano, dándole a ella mas placer, sabían que estaban a punto de llegar, así que la espera se acorto y en un movimiento el estaba ya dentro de ella, Cuddy gimió y sonrío ante tal acto, el ritmo comenzó lento, casi desesperante deseaban disfrutar de ese acto que se había creado solo para amantes, totalmente entregados el uno al otro, con dificultad Cuddy se coloco sobre el, coloco sus manos alrededor de su cadera, poco a poco fue acelerando los movimientos, aquellos jadeos que inundaban el ambiente se convirtieron en gemidos, reconoció el cambio en su voz, sabia que ya estaba en su punto máximo, apretó su cadera acelerando las llegadas – Greg… Ahhh! – no pudo evitar pronunciar su nombre cuando el orgasmo la invadió, un par de movimientos mas y el ahogo el ultimo gemido en el alborotado cabello de ella.

Su cuerpo descansaba sobre el pecho de House, recuperando la respiración, levanto la cara para observarlo, el aparto un mechón de cabello que cubría parte su cara, la beso y ambos se abrazaron, cubierto solo con el cuerpo de ella. Sus respiraciones era lo único que podía escucharse. –

-No estamos perdidos verdad? –dijo Cuddy mientras jugaba con sus dedos sobre el pecho de House –

-No claro que no! – House mantenía sus ojos cerrados acariciando la espalda desnuda de Cuddy – Y tu tampoco viste nada o si?

-Y ahora que? – dijo Cuddy – que sigue después de esto?

-Pues seria buena idea vestirnos y… - House vio la mirada asesina de Cuddy – oh no te referías a eso… pues no se que se supone que debe pasar?

-Pues no lo se!

-Podríamos repetirlo? – dijo House acariciando las piernas de Cuddy –

* * *

_** Gracias por Leer xDD**_


End file.
